


Somewhere Only We Know Translated

by Kaerubanzai



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerubanzai/pseuds/Kaerubanzai
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith/Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Certain Changes...

In hell, divided into nine concentric circles, the smallest and deepest, is known as Pentagram City. In it, live the most perverse and powerful demons, who roam among the most ruinous sinners. The streets are full of vice and leisure establishments. The air is always warm and heavy, especially on this day, when it is only a few hours before the end of the annual extermination was announced. Buildings on fire, streets stained with blood and pieces of bodies, a desolate place, despite the fact that the people around, just ignore it and go on with their meaningless lives.

On the east side of the pentagram, stands a peculiar building, as big as a skyscraper, and absurd in its composition, as it seems built with pieces of other buildings, from different eras and cultures. At the top, some large red letters highlighted with light bulbs where you can read "Hazbin Hotel", though, it has only about 30 minutes to call it that. In the dry garden that surrounds the building, in a shallow crater, you can still see the smoking remains of some artifact, surrounded by small and motionless round objects in pieces.

It is precisely in this building, where the story unfolds, specifically in the recently remodeled kitchen. And with recent, we mean 2 minutes ago. It is an immaculate room, with stainless steel surfaces, a room-sized refrigerator, full of high quality ingredients. Utensils and containers on the shelves, and, in the center of everything, a peculiar individual, puts ingredients with great skill, inside an extended pan. He is a young man of about 28-30 years, tall, with different shades of red throughout his person. His clothes, dark red, elegant, her hair with small antlers and deer ears, also bright red. But what stands out the most is his smile, wide and inscrutable, and his bright red eyes, which shine even more with the fire that burns in front of them.

Around the stainless steel surface, watching him, there are seven people. The first one at the left, tall, with messy white hair and eight limbs, which from time to time, casts effusive glances at the individual sitting in front of him, who is an anthropomorphic cat with a top hat and crimson wings, in his body you can see the figures of the poker cards. A small creature with one eye observes the young chef, and brings the plates to serve the food.

The two girls look suspiciously at the Radio Demon while serving the food on the plates and approaching them, the dish smells delicious. It is a sauteed rice with seafood, the princess relaxes a little, and takes a bite. Immediately her eyes open and shimmer, as she goes on for another bite. The girl next to her, still doesn't trust him, but the food smells delicious, so she tries it too, while observing with the corner of her eye the strange individual, who has not stopped talking while cooking and now kept talking to the two little goats Razzle and Dazzle, who sat on each side of him. His voice was another important and strange aspect in his person, everytime he spoke, his voice came out surrounded with radio static.

The first to finish was Niffty, the little girl with one eye, who immediately began the work of scrubbing the dishes and utensils occupied. While preparing cups of coffee.

The winged cat, whose name was Husk, sat up rejecting the cup of coffee, snapped his fingers at the princess, who tilted her head back, to attend.

-Hey, you, blondie! Show me the room were I'm staying - Immediately the two goats got up and pointed to the corridor, offering to show him, behind them, the eight-limbed individual, named Angel Dust, followed them quietly with a mischievous smile on his face.

Niffty apologized and left the room to join the room distribution, eager to start ordering what would be destined for her. Leaving the princess and Vaggie alone with the Radio Demon.

On the cold stainless steel table, the Radio Demon took a sip of his cup of coffee, letting out a brief sigh.

-Eh, I think we should introduce ourselves again - The princess spoke with a slightly weak voice, the Radio Demon imposed some fear, after the deployment of power a few minutes ago, which had resulted in a crater in the yard.

-My name is Charlotte Magne, but I hate that name, you can call me Charlie. This is Vaggie. "The young man laid eyes on the girl who had a normal eye and the other scared with an X-shape.

The Radio Demon, looked at them over the cup of coffee, while taking a last sip and leaving it empty on the metal surface. He smiled broadly, and his eyes widened a little more.

-Alastor - extended his hand to the princess, who shook it enthusiastically.

-It's a pleasure to meet you- The princess was smiling back, and, she looked down immediately

\- What you've done with this place, it's ... amazing. – She tilted her head back up, to face the Radio Demon's face just a few inches from hers. She could feel in her face the vibrant static that accompanied him and that accentuated whenever he spoke. Her heart skipped a beat.

The two girls startled and gave a small jump in the high chairs in which they were installed. Alastor was very close to Charlie, his bright eyes all over hers.

A pointed and sharp spear appeared between them, forcing Alastor to back off.

-It's time that you learn the concept of personal space - Vaggie said, while frowning. He sat on the table in front of them, with an elegant posture, staring at them with a little grin.

\- Let's get to the point. - Charlie interrupted the awkward silence.

-I really appreciate your help, since you arrived, this place ... looks fantastic! - She took a quick look at the remodeled room, which used to be a wet room full of boxes.

-I must be honest with you, now that you have offered to become our sponsor. - She looked at his hands, blushing.

\- This is the place where I lived almost all of my childhood, we stopped living here when the exterminations began, and was invaded by homeless people, some places are still areas worthy of installing quarantine. – She made a pause, to change her position on the chair.

-So maybe you will find some unpleasant surprises if you wander around – The Radio Demon's smile, got wider.

At this point, Alastor was looking at her with a bit of curiosity, just like Vaggie, with the difference that she looked at her with an expression of surprise. Of course she did not know that last data, tried to remember the portraits on the walls, battered, broken, where the forms could not be distinguished.

-I know you're interested in improving the look of this place, but. Could I ask you only one thing? - Alastor's smile became more discreet, showing a genuine interest for merely a few seconds

\- Could you restore the paintings and not change them for something else? I leave the rest on your hands, I can see you have a great taste – She smiled at Alastor blushing a little.

\- Of course, my dear! Challenge accepted. - and his smile became wide, as he chuckled for a moment.

A gleam appeared in the eyes of the princess, who rose excitedly from the chair and, taking Vaggie's hands, began to make small leaps of emotion, under the gaze of the Radio Demon, and his creepy smile.

Vaggie stopped her with a hug. And she pointed to the clock on the wall. 2 am. Oh, time flies!

\- Alastor? -All this time, he was watching them without moving. He bent down a little, and when he got up, he appeared behind the girls.

After you - he grinned at their faces of surprise.

They went out into the hallway, which was so dark that you couldn't walk without tripping.

\- Give me a second - Vaggie said as she pulled out her spear whose tip lit white, making the surroundings visible.

They kept moving forward, Alastor looked at the light frowning. Where had he seen something like that?

Corridors and more corridors, stairs in ruins and sounds of animals and insects. They finally reached double doors. The princess took the knob of one of them, she hesitated, which made the demon feel very interested. The princess let out a sigh and opened the door.

They were in a large room, which had the basic components of a penthouse. A living room, with a coffee table, a small kitchen, a collapsed space, where there used to be a minibar, and in the background behind a long screen, a large window, and in front of him, a huge bed with an apple-shaped headboard. The demon raised an eyebrow, amused. This was obviously, the former penthouse of the king and the queen of hell.

To the side, through a door, they went ahead a small elongated room with hangers on the sides.

-A closet. I see - He smiled, as they advanced towards the entrance to a large bathroom, all covered in rust.

-The plumbing installations were the ones that deteriorated faster. All bathrooms are just like this one - The princess glanced down as she spoke, with a noticeable blush on her face, behind her, her guardian looked at the rusty walls.

Track! The radio demon had snapped his fingers.

Charlie and Vaggie opened their eyes in amazement. The room was completely different. The lights were on and the room looked bright and clean, the shiny porcelain surfaces, the knobs and keys of gold color, a shower with glass doors and walls, and at the other end, next to a basket with white and red towels, An oval bathtub.

The air was scented with lavender and, from somewhere, came a melody.

-What a Wonderful World? Charlie smiled. Vaggie looked at her, surprised.

\- Louis Armstrong, my dear– The Radio Demon, took her hand and, leaving the room, made her twirl, while she laughed fascinated.

On the nearby wall, Vaggie was annoyed, watching them sideways. She certainly enjoyed Charlie's happy face, shining at the new look of the room, the music, and the company. In the background "Dream a Little Dream of Me" began to sound, and Charlie followed the melody in a low voice.

-... Stars fading but I linger on dear ... -Alastor joined Charlie, in a slow dance, as they sang, louder and louder. Vaggie had to accept that when they proposed, those two could put on a great show.

She sighed. After all, she couldn't interrupt, because she could notice from the distance that this was something that the princess was enjoying a lot.

The song was reaching the end, Charlie opened his eyes, Alastor's face was, again a few inches away from hers. An intense heat came over her cheeks, her voice cracked a little. The song ended and with it, the few centimeters of space between the two of them.

The melody suddenly stopped. Charlie jumped away Alastor's embrace, blushing. Vaggie had stopped the strange artifact from which the music came out. And with a gesture, she pointed Charlie that she was going to be waiting for her, outside.

Charlie knew Vaggie was upset, but despite her treatment of others, she had never raised her voice to the princess or made her a scene.

She turned to face the demon, who was closer than she thought. She stepped back and tripped over the coffee table. Felt Alastor's hands on her waist, holding her close.

"This is the time to say goodbye" She thought as her heartbeat raised, so much, than she could feel it on her ears.

-Eh, thank you very much Alastor - She stepped back, freeing herself from Alastor's embrace.

-Enjoy your stay at the Happy Hotel - Alastor's eyes shimmered like never before, however, he took a step back and left the free way towards the door. The princess crossed quickly the double doors, closing them behind her, leaning on the wall in front, releasing a deep sigh. Inside the room the melody changed to "Cheek to Cheek" Vaggie smiled.

\- So... appropriate. Isn't it? – She chuckled as she followed Charlie to the end of the hallway, which was now well lit, and covered with a reddish wallpaper with a deer pattern printed on it.

The music could be heard all the way to the door of the princess penthouse. In the hallway the song kept going

"Heaven, I'm in heaven, ... And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak ..."

NOTES:

Soooo, this is the end of Chapter one. My english isn't perfect, I'm sorry. :(

But this is for all the Chalastors who asked for it. I really hope you enjoy your stay at Hazbin Hotel!!


	2. A Piece of You

Vaggie closed the door and took a wide sight of the room. The place was completely different.

The wallpaper was now golden with an apple pattern, this penthouse had a different distribution of the spaces, than the Radio Demon's.

It also had a small living room with a coffee table, at the right there was a white piano. At the left, a small study, with a computer and a lot of CD's.

Vaggie wandered around, observing all the details that the demon's magic had changed. The bed was now facing the huge window that went from the ceiling to the floor. She standed in front o it and glanced at the city.

She could see columns of smoke and fire at some points of it, as the result of the last extermination.

Her thoughts went back over the recent events. What chaos! She was disappointed at Charlie's behavior. She decided to ignore her and follow her instinct at the interview, making herself look like a joke in front of every single citizen of hell.

He sat on the edge of the bed, which was no longer an old dusty mattress, but a comfortable and soft one, with blankets stamped with musical notes. She looked at the city again, with a strange feeling of emptiness in her head, when something caught her attention.

Charlie was standing next to de the dressing room door. The clothes she was wearing ... 

Vaggie felt her heart skipping a beat.

The pale color of her skin and slender body, contrasted with that tight set of black bikini and top, with many interwoven straps that surrounded her shoulders and hips. Surely, the Radio Demon had changed her entire wardrobe, and this piece of lingerie was part of a bad joke.

The princess stared at her with a grin that Vaggie knew well. She was about to have a pleasant experience.

She let her princess undress her slowly, watching the red glow of the infernal night, on Charlie's skin. Her hands were expert, they always found where to start.

-Vaggie, what are you thinking? - Charlie's face was glowing with blush, as she put her hair aside to her back. The straps of her right shoulder slid down. She looked perfect, Vaggie thought.

She leaned over her face and kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss at first. Until she felt the princess's tongue inside her mouth. Vaggie shivered and crossed her arms over Charlie's head to reduce the distance between their bodies. They continued kissing, while Charlie climbed over her and sat on her hips.Vaggie's face was almost crimson, as she felt both of the princess hands, on her breasts. Her skin was gray and soft, Charlie kissed and bit her a little, here and there

Vaggie began to moan under her touch. She spent the past two weeks, without being touched or kissed by her girlfriend, as she was all stressed out. Every single kiss felt so intense. 

Charlie started to kiss her way down the gap between her legs. Vaggie could see small, delicate horns, sprouting from Charlie's head

Vaggie startled as she felt the warmth of her princess breath and tongue on her belly, each one lower than the other.

Charlie's gaze at that moment was overwhelming. Vaggie shivered and her eyes widened as she felt the warm, wet kiss between her legs. Electric shocks went up her spine, while an intense heat began to gather in her chest.

From Charlie's perspective, it was a formidable spectacle. Vaggie's cheeks were deep red and her mouth was wide open. She had to put her arms around her hips, to keep her still as she approached the climax.

Vaggie gasped and her breathing stopped for about ten seconds, the pleasure spread over her legs and arms relaxing every single one of her muscles.

Charlie saw her smiling, satisfied with her eyes closed. Then, she fell asleep.

___________________________________

Charlie was running around in a beautiful blue dress, the place looked like a garden full of colors and plants, which, of course, could not exist in hell. Lucifer always created these fantasy places for his princess. Charlie was chasing a little pig, laughing.

In an instant, the illusion vanished, and Charlie stopped to stare at the the place where she had spent the whole day playing. A huge room with gothic windows and the warm, heavy air of hell.

The atmosphere became tense and threatening, as a tall, slender figure approached her from the door.

It seemed to argue with Charlie. She shook her head vigorously and backed away.

With an elegant movement of its hand, the slender figure pointed at the princess.

An intense glow blinded her. She couldn't see Charlie anymore, she could only hear her screaming loudly, with pain and despair.

_______________________________

She woke up all covered in sweat. She stepped out of the bed quickly, as she noticed that Charlie was not by her side.

Vaggie was so worried, she could feel her heartbeat on her throat. She took a pair of steps, when she heard the piano.

The song was Opus 36, from Dustin O' Hallorann, Vaggie got back in bed.

Charlie was obviously meditating something, and she didn't want to interrupt her.

Se buried her head in the pillow thinking about that question that had been on her mind for 4 years, when their relationship began. Why don't she let me touch her? She thought about the dream she just had and its possible meaning. Could it be that she shared that with me, unwittingly?

She sighed and turned over the bed a couple times. Closed her eyes and tried to picture Charlie's face, as she let her touch all her body.

NOTES: 

So, this is chapter Two, I hope you like it. I already explained that I was going to follow the canon for a while, and then the story would turn into a Chalastor one.

Meanwhile, enjoy de Chaggie Lemon :D

Thank you for reading me! I love you all!

Leave a comment!!


	3. Let Me Show You

-A demonstration event? –

The princess of hell was sitting on a high chair in the kitchen, yawning and holding a cup in her hands.

In front of her, Alastor was preparing breakfast. His looks that morning was much less formal. Without a frock, he looked casual and relaxed.

That morning he was wearing a wine-colored shirt, with the sleeves raised at his elbows, so he could be able to cook.

He seemed less threatening, but the histrionic smile and the static in his voice were inherent components of his person and played as a permanent warning.

In the background, they were hearing a Jazz composition, probably an Alastor’s choice.

He looked at Charlie, while holding a couple plates with steamed vegetables sauteed with spices and an omelette in the center.

The princess was staring at her reflection inside the cup. Her expression was indecipherable. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

She startled as Alastor, from somewhere, had appeared behind her and placed a plate on the table in front of her.

Again, the Radio Demon was crossing the limits of her personal space, she could feel his warm breath on her neck, giving her chills, up her spine.

\- So… you play the piano at dawn - he whispered in her ear. Charlie opened her eyes, while feeling a strange heat wave in her body.

Alastor appeared on the other side of the table, grinned and started to eat slowly, staring at Charlie, who was now blushing trying to avoid eye contact.

\- My parents made sure I had a good education – She looked a little awkward talking about it.

\- Music is one of my passions, through it you can overcome many things. – At that point, her hands reached a small circular black pendant, that hung from her neck, and turned it between her fingertips. The radio demon remained impassive on the other side of the table.

\- I spent the night restoring your paintings, a lot of interesting people I must say. You look stunning on a dress, and if it’s salmon, even better - He smiled broadly, while evaluating Charlie's response.

She frowned, as she knew what picture he was talking about. 

Harold.

Instead of answering, she ate quickly without giving any explanation, sitting very straight and taking the cutlery carefully, Alastor watched her during the fifteen minutes it took her to finish the dish.

She looked a little upset, but he couldn't figure out the reason.

She stood up and turned around. That morning She wore a long and baggy pink blouse, with red tights, barefoot. Both of them were the first to wake up that morning. There was still no movement in the halls.

Charlie turned and their eyes met. She wanted to say something, but the words didn’t came out or her mouth.

She turned around again and headed for the door. But it slammed shut.

Charlie startled and went back to ask Alastor to stop that behavior. But she backed away until her back touched the wall under the clock. Alastor was approaching, his smile seemed to be just a mischievous grimace.

Charlie is not a short girl, on the contrary, she was taller than many of the demons of hell, but Alastor was even taller, from that position, she could see the red glow of his eyes. They were so pretty that she could not stop seeing them.

The sensation of heat and shivering returned, her legs trembled and, between them, a feeling of warm oppression started to spread.

Alastor took her chin with his fingers and pulled her towards him. His other hand went through the golden hair of the princess, which fell freely over her shoulders.

Charlie was in a trance, her entire body followed it's own orders, as if it were a daily situation, her hands reached Alastor's chest, undoing one of the wine-colored buttons, exposing a little of the skin of his chest. She placed her hand there and went slowly up his neck and tangled on the crimson hair on the back of his head, it was so soft.

The Radio Demon, growled and placed his arm around the waist of the princess to lift her up and beat the last centimeters that separated them. Hanging on his arms, Charlie felt Alastor's soft, wet lips on hers. With his free hand, he kept entangling his fingers in Charlie's hair, holding her head to avoid her from escaping his domain.

By putting a little more pressure, he managed to get the princess to open her mouth, making the kiss more intense. Charlie moaned on his mouth.

Turning around, and still kissing her, Alastor settled her over the stainless-steel table.

They broke the kiss and the princess took a deep breath, she was beautiful, confused and blushing. Alastor, grinned and pulled Charlie’s hips to the edge of the table, he spread her legs and stood between them, as he stared at her face. Her normally pink cheeks, were now shining crimson. Their eyes met again, and they started kissing.

Alastor had his hands on Charlie's small waist, and looked down at the red tights she decided to wear that morning.

"I remember including dresses in your closet," he growled as he kissed her neck. Charlie couldn’t understand what Alastor meant, and faced him with a challenging gesture, but then, someone tried to open the kitchen door.

The panic that invaded her head, mixed with a slight nausea and cold, when Alastor teleported them to one of the corridors of the upper floors of the hotel.

Charlie, fell to the ground, as there were no table to be sat on.

She couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened

What the fuck? - She closed her eyes tightly, trying to remove from her mind the feeling of his kisses on her neck and the proximity of their bodies. She took a deep breath again, she had to face Alastor and put an end to this misunderstanding. She opened his eyes and forgot everything he was thinking. Stood up quickly, recognizing the part of the building where they were.

At this level, the construction style was Gothic, with salmon quarry on the walls. A few meters away from them, a pair of huge double doors let out a strange glow beneath them.

Alastor didn’t move. The atmosphere in that place was very different from anything he had experienced before, he walked towards Charlie who had a weird expression on her face. Her eyes were fixed on the light that escaped beneath the enormous doors.

-A demonstration ... - Charlie's voice was barely noticeable, Alastor glanced at her.

\- As our sponsor, you should know the process by which we will send souls to redemption- She said as she took one of the doorknobs in her hand.

NOTES:

Hey, I'm sorry It took me soooooo looong to translate another chapter. I was busy, making my life miserable... again

Well, the end of my first year of medical residency is approaching, and that means I have a Thesis to make T.T 

Hopefully will translate another chapter every week. 

Thank you for reading me :D


End file.
